What if Minimal Loss?
by gothina234
Summary: An alternate ending to Minimal Loss. What if Cyrus had hurt Reid more than he did? One shot


**Hey everyone, here is a one shot for you. I hope you enjoy it. It just popped into my head and I had to put it down. An alternative to Minimal loss ending.  
**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid tried to reason with Cyrus's followers, he knew that he didn't have long to try to get them to try stand down. He spoke with the follower closest to him. "'I have for you declares the Lord, plans to prosper you and not to harm you, plans to bring you hope and a future.'

He stood back as Cyrus stormed over to him, the gun in his hand, ready to use. "You think you know the Word better than I?"

Reid looked Cyrus in the eye and kept himself calm. "No. I'm just demonstrating you can use the Bible to manipulate anything."

He knew that he had hit a nerve as Cyrus looked at him. Cyrus slung the gun under his shoulder. Reid barely had time to react as Cyrus whipped out a knife and plunged it into his stomach. White, hot pain ripped through his stomach. Cyrus leaned forward and whispered in his ear. 'Do not suppose that I have come to the earth to bring peace, I did not come to bring peace but a sword."

Cyrus ripped the knife out of Reid's stomach causing him to let out a garbled cry of pain. Cyrus plunged the knife in again causing Reid to cry out. "You cannot convert my brothers."

Reid felt the knife slide out before Cyrus threw him to the ground. A wet feeling travelled across his shirt and jumper as he felt the blood soak his hands. He looked up sluggishly as Cyrus stood above him with the detonator in his hand. "No one had to follow. God could have stopped me."

He barely registered gunshots filling the air as he laid on the floor. Morgan appeared above him with a look of fear and panic on his face. "Oh god, Reid!"

Reid felt Morgan pick him up and rush him out of the building. He caught a glimpse of Jessie holding the detonator in her hand before he closed his eyes.

* * *

Emily watched as the building exploded. As the flames settled, she wandered forward. "Reid! Morgan!

She received no answer. "Reid. Morgan."

She felt hope rush through her as movement came from the side. Her hope turned to dread as she heard Morgan call out.

"I need some help! Officer down! Get a medic."

Morgan came out from the side with Reid in his arms, he placed Reid on the ground as Hotch, Rossi and Emily rushed over. Emily felt sick as she watched Morgan apply pressure to the stab wounds. Reid's eyes fluttered as he tried to stay awake.

Hotch knelt next to Reid. "Hey, Spencer. Stay with us. Stay awake."

"O-Only tried t-to get him-him to stop," Reid gasped. "S-Stabbed me. I'm tired."

Two medics ran over to them. "Please move aside. We need space to work."

Morgan reluctantly stepped back, his hands coated in blood. They all watched as the paramedics cut away Reid's jumper and shirt and felt sick as they saw the two stab wounds bleeding heavily. One paramedic worked on getting an IV started while the other worked on slowing the bleeding down. As they loaded him to a backboard, the team watched Reid's eyes close.

"He's unconscious! We need to move him now."

They lifted Reid up and over to the ambulance. The team followed.

"One person can come with him," the paramedic said as she began to connect a few monitors to him. Emily immediately climbed into the ambulance and sat next to Reid. None of the team argued. They knew that she needed to stay close to Reid as well as get her own injuries attended to. Hotch and Rossi closed the doors and hit the back signalling for it go.

* * *

Emily watched as the heart monitor began to slow, they were still a few minutes away from the hospital. The bleeding had slowed down but had not stopped. The paramedic grabbed her radio. "We have a young male, two stabs wounds to the abdomen, lost a lot of blood, pressure is dropping. O2 level too. Needs immediate surgery. ETA four minutes."

Emily took his hand and held it in her own. He was getting cold. "Come on, Reid. Please don't give up. Hang on."

* * *

They sat in the waiting room, waiting for any kind of news about their team member. Morgan had his arm around Emily comforting him. Hotch and Rossi both exchanged a stoic look, a silent message between the two._ 'Let him be okay.'_

JJ sat next to Hotch, her hand on her bump. She just wanted Reid to be okay. She wanted her baby to meet him. They had called Garcia and she was taking a flight out.

A doctor came in. "Spencer Reid."

"That's us," Hotch said. "I'm his medical contact. You can speak in front of us."

"He's stable and the internal damage is repaired. He is receiving blood transfusions due to the heavy blood loss. The stab wounds were deep and one nicked his liver. We repaired the damage and he should make a full recovery as long as he gets plenty of rest. He will have to stay in the hospital till I am comfortable to discharge him.

The team let out a collective breath of relief. "Can we see him?"

"He's in a room recovering, I'll let you see him but only for a few minutes."

They made their way to Reid's room, they walked in to see Reid asleep with an oxygen tube under his nose and various IV's connected to him. He was incredibly pale and his breathing gentle. Emily leaned down and kissed his cheek before moving to his ear.

"I'm so glad you are okay," she whispered. "Everyone is fine. Get better."

She came away and felt Morgan's arm around her, she welcomed the comfort it provided. After everything that had happened, it was finally over. Reid would recover, so would she. They had saved the lives of those they could. With a minimal loss of life. That was best outcome they could have hoped for.

**Please review**


End file.
